When you want something
by Sutoriitoenzeru-Street Angel
Summary: Just how much sex is a girl supposed to have had before her 21st birthday exactly? It's been 10 months and Sakura is feeling the strain. Watch out Konoha, there's a kunoichi on the loose...SakuraxMany


**It's been nearly a year since I last posted on . I suppose I lost interest. Now there's this. Read at your own discretion.**

-----

I remember. I remember being thirteen, standing before my bedroom mirror, in my parents' house, in my new ninja outfit knowing I'd passed and knowing I would one day marry Sasuke and it would be a white wedding and there would be flowers, courtesy of an oh-so-jealous Ino and then we'd have two beautiful children and live in the Uchiha compound and everything would be wonderful.

That was nearly 8 years ago.

Things are a little different now.

I'm standing in front of my full length mirror, in my cosy little apartment twisting my ever pink hair up and clipping it securely into place. I let my towel drop from my body and sigh, so many differences. Toned and lean from my missions and my training, during my medic nin training with Tsunade-sama I gained a new respect for my physical health. Not that I skimped on my training as a genin but you know what it's like to be young. Nothing's ever as bad as it's made out right? Well sometimes it is and sometimes it isn't and life experience will help you decide what's best in the end.

I brush my fingers down my sides, placing my hands on my hips and wishing I was blessed with Ino's curves and tiny waist combo. Not that my figure was bad I suppose, I turned to inspect the curve of my bum, satisfactory if a little more rounded than I'd like. I frowned. I suppose this must look like a slightly bigger breasted impression of my thirteen year old self, inspecting my body, complaining and comparing myself to Ino but it's not. Something else I learned as I went along in life is that it's okay to care.

I went from being the self-obsessed, awkward tween, to the more serious mid-teen where the job mattered, my friends mattered and personal appearances came last and the only reason my hair ever looked presentable was thanks to Ino. But then as I grew out of that stage, growing towards woman-hood I realised that amongst all the missions, all the work at the hospital and the varying intensities of life it was okay to take a little time out to just take yourself in. You didn't have to doll yourself up like a geisha or wear heals so high you could barely walk or look in the mirror every five minutes just take a little time to really look and remember. And okay so maybe I took five minutes every now and then to powder my nose or wear a short skirt on a daring night out and it empowered me. I knew I had the strength and respect as a ninja, but just those odd little moments gave me the strength as a woman, and that was something else entirely.

Which, of course, justifies the lacy purple thong making its way up my legs. A quick look over my shoulder in the mirror at my arse...very sexy...so sexy in fact I feel the need to wink at myself and bite and pout my lip. But that would just be a little too much. So instead, on with the practical ninja gear, headband in place I'm ready to go to work.

-----

Sakura blinked when she opened the door, ever so slightly surprised to find Ino standing there with her fist raised and her mouth open, poised to yell.

Sakura smiled, side-stepped the blonde and shut her door, "Please, don't let me interrupt."

Ino paused; fist still raised, gave the door an appraising look and shrugged, "She's not really worth it."

Linking arms with the blonde Sakura grinned, "Well I suppose it's just us then?"

"Absolutely," grinned Ino.

The two walked through the streets of Konoha chatting and laughing, a familiar site as they often walked to work together.

"Soooo," Sakura drawling, giving her friend a side long glance, "how was he?"

"How was who?" Ino responded, pouting slightly and fluttering her eye lashes in mock innocence.

"Don't play coy with me," she protested, "I don't think you even noticed when I left."

"A girl doesn't kiss and tell Sakura-chan dear," Ino said with a hint of superiority, flicking her long blonde hair so it glinted in the sunlight. A move that had been known to cause many male hearts to stop and maybe a few female ones too.

"Well fine, if you don't want to tell me," Sakura teased, "At least give me a rating out of ten."

"Hm...nine."

Sakura grinned.

"That's good, I was beginning to get sick of your whining."

"My whining?" Ino protested, her mouth agape in practiced offence, "I never whine."

"Oh," Sakura made a noise of frustration, "What ever shall I do Sakura-chan? I haven't been laid in like 6 months because of all these missions and like oh my god do you know how hard it is for a girl to even think about giving herself a little release when she's in a sleeping bag next to Choji? I mean like...I love the guy and all but like...it's just so..."

"That's enough," Ino laughed, "I get it."

Sakura smiled, "Well this is me," indicating a fork in the path, "I'll catch up with you later and believe you me, I want full details on Mr Nine."

"I'll think about it," Ino smirked, winked and strode off in the other direction.

Twirling on her heal Sakura went her own way and despite the humour of their banter she couldn't help but feel a little nagging jealousy. It has been nearly 10 months after all.

It hadn't been her first time, that had been when she was seventeen and on a mission. She had the night off, he'd been a local ninja, she was flattered, he was cute, they'd shared a bottle of sake...and a bed. No this time it had been closer to home, it was a festival and she'd caught him watching.

-----

I blushed and hoped no one would notice, I tried to distract myself by talking to Naruto, linking arms and pointing out a colour booth with a loud man behind the counter whose grin and humour was infectious. I looked over my shoulder and there he was. Tall, dark haired, bright eyed, shirt open a little revealing a glimpse of a toned chest. I swallowed hard. It was so strange, I spent my entire working life around toned men, you wouldn't think the site of yet another would phase me any but he was. Maybe it was the intensity of his stare that made everything about him seem so much more potent.

I turned back to Naruto who was loudly celebrating his victory at the stand and presenting a blushing Hinata with the prize he'd been handed. But I couldn't get those eyes out of my mind. I shivered, imagining him starring at me as we walked along. I felt myself swing my hips just that little more and tossed my head, lifting my hair. I twirled a rosette lock around my finger, bit my lip and looked back over my shoulder again.

But he wasn't there.

I was crestfallen and hoped no one had noticed my little performance, god forbid Naruto had thought it was for him. Though I don't think he'd have noticed anyway, you'd think that spending all that time with Jiraiya, may he rest in peace, he'd gain more appreciation for women, or at least an eye for when one blatantly fancied him. Apparently not as he still seemed oblivious to Hinata's affections.

We walked past a few more booths then Sai suggest we take part in a drink as, according to his current reading material, it was expected. Naruto laughed but agreed. So there we were, freshly twenty taking shots, and poor Hinata was looking very flushed indeed. Though the alcohol seemed to be having a good affect on her confidence as when Naruto dragged her out to dance she didn't feint and instead, admittedly rather awkwardly, moved with him, against him, on him, kissing him. Wait WHAT?

I gaped but it was true, Naruto was cupping her face and kissing her rather sloppily. Hinata was doing her best to respond but from the looks of it neither had any experience and the alcohol was failing them. Or at least it failed Hinata as her face did a very good tomato impression and she feinted in Naruto's arms. Sai agreed to help get her to Neji and back Naruto's 'nothing happened' story up. I starred, seemingly forgotten from the bar and was about to get up when I felt someone very close up behind me.

My ninja training kicked in and I spun around, my hand flew to my thigh where a few concealed kunai were strapped to my thigh under my yukata.

"Woah," he held up his hands and gave a lopsided grin, bright blue eyes flecked with grey twinkling in the flickering light, "no harm intended promise."

I gasped, it was the man from before and he was even better looking in person. I felt a thrill go down my spine as my eyes took in his firm jaw line, the feint stubble on his chin, the tiny black curls peeking out from the opening in the colour of his shirt. I felt my cheeks grow warm and my body followed suit. I never thought chest hair would be something I found appealing but my body disagreed with me.

I took my hand away from my thigh and gave the appearance of relaxing, still tensed just in case. He had after all been able to creep up on me.

"Your friends left I see," he nodded in the direction the others had vanished and I shrugged.

"Things to do," just how long had he been watching?

"Looked like the Hyuuga heir couldn't hold her alcohol to me," he teased.

Oh...that long.

"And what business is it of yours?" I asked. I regretted it seconds after, that sounded a bit hostile.

To my relief he slid a little closer to me, "None I suppose, you want another drink?" he nodded to the shot glasses piled around me.

I shook my head, "No more shots, I already suspect I'll wake up to a hangover from hell."

"Really? I didn't think medic nins got hang overs."

"You'd think we'd know better huh?" I smiled then, "Hey! How did you-"

"I've seen you round," he reached forward and brushed some hair from my cheek, his fingers lingering on my skin stroking down my neck and making me tingle. "You're quite distinctive Sakura."

Okay, I wasn't exactly innocent, buying me drinks? Lingering touches that made me shiver and grow hot all over? I knew where this could be heading and the practical side of me was telling me this wasn't me being asked out on a date with a relationship on the cards, this was something far more intense, something I should say no to. Surely one shouldn't just go around falling for every man that paid her the slightest bit of attention right? But he was gorgeous, especially close up, even closer now.

"T-thanks," I stumbled over my words, "but you seem to know an awful lot about me," I rolled my lip between me teeth and released it slowly, I could see his eyes watching my every move, that was a good feeling, "it seems unfair that I don't even know your name."

"Yuan," he replied, eyes still transfixed on my lips as I ran my tongue over them in the pretence of overdue moisturising.

"Yuan," it rolled off my tongue, I smiled. He really did have gorgeous eyes.

I was interrupted by two glasses being put down in front of us. I flushed when I saw the look on the barman's face as he looked between the two of us. I swallowed hard feeling my mouth had gone suddenly dry, but Juan didn't seem to be phased at all. He was still focused purely on me and suddenly it occurred to me to be very happy that I was wearing a lacy emerald bra and brief set courtesy of Ino on my late birthday.

We talking some more and I laughed quite a lot. I liked his sense of humour, and that combined with the drinks I'd already had and the way his fingers kept brushing my thigh I began to feel exactly how they say women do in books. My lips felt swollen and full, I was relaxing, slipping closer to him, moulding my thigh to his and there was a throbbing deep within me, an itch begging to be scratched. I prayed I wasn't reading him wrong, because if this turned out to be a big joke I would be very very mad and someone would be in a lot of pain.

"Can I kiss you Sakura?"

I caught my breath and didn't answer, just nodded and moved closer to him and then his lips were on mine. His tongue traced my lips and my hands found his shoulders. He cupped my face, delving deeper and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing against him.

Then we were standing, stumbling backwards, blindly, bumping into bystanders and I didn't care. One moment I was against a wall, his strong grip on my thighs, one leg wrapped around his waist, the next I had hold of his collar, sandwiching him between me and a pillar kissing fervently.

Somehow we got back to his and I all but tore off his shirt. I felt him chuckle against my neck, biting and nibbling in a way I knew would leave a mark. I made a noise of frustration and soon he was loosening my obi, sliding my robe from my shoulders and squeezing my ass, picking me up and kissing me again and carrying me to his room.

Both of us were down to our underwear as he loomed over me, his hungry eyes looking me over and licking his lips, looking back up at me, "Very sexy."

I bit my lip, this time from that small part of me that was still very shy and unsure about all this. But that vanished as his hand slipped around me, undoing the clasp of my bra then his mouth was on my nipple and my mind went blank. His other hand massaged my other breast and I was left gasping, running my hands through his hair, clawing at his back, writhing and making far more noise than I ever expected to in such a situation.

Then he was peeling what remained of my clothing and the specifics of what happened after that I shan't retell.

I will however say that waking up the next morning to breakfast in bed and some equally gratifying morning sex was equally as nice. I never knew one could have quite so many orgasms in one night.

That was how I learned what good sex felt like.

I also learned he had a girlfriend.

He learned not to cheat with me.

-----

Sakura sighed; she was on the pharmacy shift so all she had to do was dish out countless pills and serums for the next couple of hours. It was so boring! Despite the humiliation and anger she'd felt about Yuan's current relationship status she couldn't deny it had been a very nice night and the memory had left her feeling more than a little hot under the collar. She felt her cheeks. Burning.

Cursing under her breath she got a glass of water and hoped the ache between her thighs would disappear soon so she could concentrate on work. Not that there was much to concentrate on and that was half the problem. That was until Neji Hyuuga walked in. Okay so he was snob but he was a hot snob.

Sakura watched as he sat on one of the waiting benches, his loosely tied hair falling forward across his face. Shame. Instead she let her eyes trail down his form, pity he still wore loose clothing, it wasn't flattering. However, she'd treated him enough times to know that beneath the billowing cotton were some very toned and well define muscles. His chest was always smooth and she found herself wondering if he waxed. Wouldn't put it past him, she thought.

"Sakura!"

She snapped back to attention to the nurse in front of her.

"Glad I finally got your attention," she waved a prescription slip in front of her Sakura, "do you reckon it would be too much trouble for you to get this for me? Or should I climb over the desk and do it for you?"

Geesh, thought Sakura, "No no I can get it," she frowned, took the piece of paper and proceeded to put the order into a bag, rolled down the top and handed it back over the counter. "Enjoy."

Apparently her sarcasm wasn't well received as the nurse rolled her eyes and strode away. Sakura rolled her eyes and looked round, but Neji had gone, shame, man candy helped pass the time.

**-----**

**Well that's the end of chapter 1. Maybe a bit too much OC involvement for your liking but you didn't want me to waste any of Konoha's very delicious selection of men on breaking Sakura's training wheels did you?**

**Forewarned is forearmed, this is not going to be about realising true love and planning your honeymoon in the sunset. This is about Sakura as a believable person, who happens to enjoy sex and thoroughly intends to satisfy her needs.**

**Don't like, don't bother leaving a flame, it's a waste of your time and mine.**

**I will, however, happily accept constructive criticism, and apologise in advance for any spelling or grammatical errors as neither have ever been a strong point.**

**Let me know what you think please.**


End file.
